The Love Spell Potential
"The Love Spell Potential" is the twenty-third and penultimate episode of the sixth season of the sitcom The Big Bang Theory. This episode first aired on Thursday, May 9, 2013. Summary A between Raj and Lucy takes both of them out of their comfort zones. After a trip to Las Vegas goes awry, the girls join in on a Dungeons & Dragons game, which causes Amy and Sheldon to re-evaluate their relationship. Extended Plot Amy, Penny, and Bernadette hop into a as Penny shouts “Vegas here we come!” Bernadette adds, “No , no , no !" Amy then asks if they are going to get drunk and have a six way with the . Penny says no, so Amy concludes that there must be some rules. “Fine. No husbands, no boyfriends, some rules!” Bernadette corrects herself. Amy thanks her and then yells “Vegas!” herself. The guys are having an " " night playing Dungeons and Dragons without their women. Penny has a new , Bernadette has a sexy tube top and a can of , and Amy plans on throwing some of her old on stage at the concert, stating that nothing happened when she threw new underwear on stage last time. While the girls head for the , the guys are at Leonard and Sheldon's preparing to play Dungeons and Dragons. Sheldon has a new set of , Leonard has a new in case things get too exciting, and Raj has a brand new playing piece. The girls are chanting “Vegas! Vegas! Vegas!” while the guys are chanting “The dungeon of Mabusdahegro! The dungeon of Mabusdahegro! The dungeon of Mabusdahegro!” Raj is “hanging with his bros” because Lucy is busy. Howard wonders how they talk to each other, and Raj tells him that they have a rule that if no one talks for 3 minutes they can hang up. Sheldon is not comfortable with Howard as dungeon master. Leonard tells him that change is good. Sheldon got to like as Spock taking over for Leonard Nimoy. Sheldon gets upset that Leonard uses that one time occurrence every time he talks to him about change. Howard starts his game narration doing a . Sheldon then tells Leonard that Howard is a much better dungeon master than he is. Raj says that he appreciates the warning, but they are brave warriors and nothing short of death will stop then. He gets a text from Lucy that she is free, so his character commits suicide and leaves, and then Raj's ghost haunts the characters and helps them on their journey. Raj, who is drinking, tells Lucy that he is glad they could hang out. Lucy tells Raj that she was so nervous she put roll on all over her body though she may start perspiring through her head. Lucy is still trying to do more things that scare her like telling her that she doesn't like bangs. Raj likes her bangs and Lucy agrees then makes a horrified face. Raj asks what else she is working on and Lucy says that it is a tie between sending food back a and saying no to door-to-door . She now has a two year subscription to Guns and Ammo. The D&D game continues with Howard doing that Sheldon thinks are better than Leonard’s attempts. The door opens with Penny announcing “Guess who?” Amy had been taken out of line by a agent for a which Amy thought got a little “handsy” and Amy broke the TSA agent's with her . Now she is on the national and they might have been followed back by a . Amy says she is sorry and that she feels like an idiot, but Penny tells her not to worry about it. “You lost money, you feel shame, and you got groped. That’s Vegas. You nailed it.” Amy says good night, and when Leonard suggests that they all join them, Sheldon asks him if he has a . Leonard replies that since Raj left they could use some new players. They've never played D&D with girls before. Penny quips that no one ever has. Sheldon leaves it up to Howard, the dungeon master, who has telling them that the whole apartment is going to play. Penny makes drinks which Sheldon objects to because they don’t have during their Dungeons and Dragons game since it impairs their judgment. Penny claimed that she is serving a that makes her like him. Leonard asks for a double potion. While facing down a couple of , Penny starts rolling the dice Vegas style. She kills the ogre and pleads that they play for money. Sheldon tells her that it’s even better since she is getting experience points. Penny then asks for more potion to drink. Having dinner together, Lucy says that her taste a little funky. Raj pushes her to send back her crab cakes back and calls over the . This act spooks her and she leaves to go to use the , saying to the waiter that it is not because the crab cakes taste funky. Raj tells the waiter that she is just shy and that she climbed out of the the first time they went out. In the meantime, Lucy is repeating her escape and finds herself trapped in a fenced in area. Lucy calls Raj and tells him that she has a funny story. Back in the apartment, everyone rolls the dice as if they are in Las Vegas. Amy rolls and then takes out the next ogre. She screams that this fun is better than Vegas but Penny disagrees. Raj finds Lucy trapped behind the fence. She says “Long time, no see.” Then she tells him that he pushed her too much making her send back her food. Raj wants her to tell him if he is upsetting her. Lucy asks how she can tell him if she can’t even tell her hair dresser what she wants. Raj tells her that he likes her a lot. Lucy asks why and he says that the fact that she has more emotional problems than him make her very attractive. He says that he thinks she is wonderful and they through the . Lucy then admits that she is sweating through her head. Howard describes the dragon falling into a and then emerging to attack. Sheldon insists that Howard do another impression so Howard does Christopher Walken. Amy rolls her dice and then kills the . Bernadette tells Howard what a great dungeon master he is. Howard tells Bernadette about their "after game" quest at home, Sheldon remarks to them to count him in. Amy explains that they mean , so he declines. Penny then suggests that since they won't be doing it anytime soon, Sheldon and Amy's game pieces should "do it" in the game. Bernadette and Howard make an annoying cooing noise, and Bernadette casts a on Sheldon and Amy. Howard describes Amy as half-orc with four hairy breasts, while Sheldon looks like Sheldon because apparently she is into that. Howard asks what Amy is going to do. She gets upset, leaves and goes onto Sheldon’s . Sheldon joins her in his bedroom since everyone else sent him in. Amy explains to him that their friends think that their relationship is a . Sheldon doesn't think that way and tells her a real joke. Amy asks Sheldon if they are ever going to have an . Sheldon replies he never thought about intimacy with anyone before he met Amy. Amy asks how he feels about it now. Sheldon does not rule it out. Amy quips that he is talking dirty to her. He continues that he knows it doesn't seem that way to her, but he feels that their relationship is very intimate. Amy says that she knows that, but part of her wants more. Sheldon asks “More?” and explains that after three years, they are now in together though they are just sitting on it with their feet on the floor. Amy has a little laugh and then suggests that they return to their friends. Sheldon tells her to wait and then gets some dice so that they can finish the spell that was put on their D&D characters. He tells her that as their friends pillage the dragon corpse, he takes her to a secluded area and removes her . Then they kiss on the lips and Amy removes his armor. Sheldon then erotically caresses her nose which causes Amy to tell him to keep rolling the dice. Leonard and Penny try to apologize to them and Amy sends them away. They hear Amy saying that Sheldon nibbles "my...fourteen. Yes!!" Critics *The TV Critic: "A lovely episode which managed to address character dynamics in believable fashion while throwing us the usual geeky entertainment with style."- The TV Critic's Review *The DR Club gave this episode an A.The Love Spell Potential/S6E23 - The DR Club *IGN gave this episode 9.4/10.The Big Bang Theory: "The Love Spell Potential" Review - IGN *The A.V. Club gave this episode an A-.The Big Bang Theory: “The Love Spell Potential” - TV Club - The A.V. Club *IMDb user reviews Notes *'Title Reference:' The title refers to the love spell put upon Sheldon and Amy's characters in their Dungeons and Dragons game and what it might result in. *Chuck Lorre's vanity card. *This episode was watched by 16.30 million people with a rating of 4.9 (adults 18-49).Live+7 DVR Ratings: 'The Big Bang Theory' Again Leads Adults 18-49 Ratings Increase & Tops Total Viewership Gains; 'Smash' Earns Biggest Percentage Increase in Week 33 - Zap2it *Total viewers including DVR users 21.04 million. *This episode aired in Canada on May 9, 2013 with 3.117 million viewers and a weekly ranking of #1.Top Programs – Total Canada (English) May 6, 2013 – May 12, 2013 - BBM Canada *Episode transcript https://bigbangtrans.wordpress.com/series-06-episode-23-the-love-spell-potential/ Costume Quotes *Sheldon wears his blue DNA t-shirt. Trivia *The girls eventually take their trip to Vegas in "The Focus Attenuation" (S8E5). * Both the guys and the girls have an "Anything Can Happen" night. On the original , Wednesday was "Anything Can Happen" Day. Wednesday was also "Anything Can Happen" Day on the 1989–1996 MMC Disney Channel revival. *Previously, the guys, excluding Sheldon, went to in "The Vegas Renormalization". Howard and Bernadette also went to Vegas in "The Spoiler Alert Segmentation". *Sheldon says that they don't drink alcohol during D&D as it impairs their judgment. However, in The Santa Simulation, Raj had been drinking alcohol so he could talk to Penny. He then stormed into a booby-trapped ammunition room and died immediately in the game, proving Sheldon correct. *Third time is played in the series, the first being in "The Wiggly Finger Catalyst" (S5E20) and the second in "The Santa Simulation" (S6E11). ** Every time the guys played D&D, a different person was the ; first it was Sheldon, then it was Leonard. This time, it's Howard. ** Thus, only Raj has not served as the until now. Interestingly, for all the three times he exits the game early for different reasons - but all have something to do with women. ** The guys use the following products: Dungeon Master's Screen, double-sided dungeon map, and [http://www.amazon.com/Dungeons-Dragons-Players-Handbook-Heinsoo/dp/0786948671 Player's Handbook: Arcane, Divine, and Martial Heroes (Roleplaying Game Core Rules)]. Sheldon buys a brand new orange seven-piece set of polyhedral dice. *Howard appears to be good at celebrity impersonations as shown in this episode. During the game, he does impressions of , , , and Raj. This talent was part of Simon's comedy act. *When Howard impersonates , his "you're playing D&D" is a riff on Pacino's line in the 1979 film ("You're out of order! You're out of order! The whole trial is out of order!"). *In "The Recombination Hypothesis", Sheldon voiced his disdain for as Spock, "Oh, no! They sent the wrong Spock! Live long and suck it, ." Yet, in this episode, Leonard reveals, "You Sheldon were worried about Zachary Quinto being the new Spock, but you ended up liking him." Then again, Sheldon may just like Leonard Nimoy's Spock more and was just unhappy when Zachary Quinto's Spock was sent instead. *Sheldon mentions to Amy that there is a possibility that they might get intimate some day. In "The Cooper/Kripke Inversion", he admitted the same thing to Leonard and Penny. * In the episode "Parental Guidance Suggested," which aired on October 28, 2014, this episode was being shown on the television in the hotel room raided by agents Tony DiNozzo and Ellie Bishop. It's likely that this was the NCIS producers' tip of the hat to their show being part of the plot of "The Hesitation Ramification." Quotes :Amy: Ah, well. When we were going through security I got pulled out of line for a pat-down. The TSA agent got a little handsy. I may have broken her nose with my elbow. :Bernadette: Long story short, she’s now on the no-fly list, and we might have been followed here by a drone. :Amy: I’m sorry. I feel like such an idiot. :Penny: Oh, it’s not so bad. You lost money, you feel shame, and you got groped by a stranger. That’s Vegas. You nailed it. ---- :Sheldon: (Knock..knock..knock) Amy? (Knock..knock..knock) Amy? (Knock..knock..knock) Amy? :Amy: What? :Sheldon: Never knocked on my own door before. That was a wild ride. :Amy: You don’t have to come in here and cheer me up. :Sheldon: Thank you. Would you go and tell everyone else that because they think otherwise? :Amy: I’ll tell you what they think. They think our relationship is a joke. :Sheldon: Well, I don’t think our relationship is a joke. I think a horse goes into a bar. Bartender says, “Why the long face?” That’s a joke. It’s a good one too, because a horse has a long face. :Amy: Sheldon. Are we ever going to have an intimate relationship? :Sheldon: Oh my. That’s an uncomfortable topic. Amy, before I met you I never had any interest in being intimate with anyone. :Amy: And now? :Sheldon: And now what? :Amy: Do you have any interest now? :Sheldon: I've not ruled it out. :Amy: Wow, talk dirty to me. :Sheldon: I know it doesn't seem like it to you, but for me, what we have is extremely intimate. :Amy: I guess I know that. It’s just a part of me wants more. :Sheldon: More? Just look at us. It’s only been three years. Here we are in bed together. (Sitting on it.) :Amy: (Amy laughs slightly.) Come on. Let’s go back out there. :Sheldon: No, hold on. My elfin magic user and your half-orc warrior did have a love spell cast on them. We wouldn't really be playing the game right if we didn't see that through. :Amy: OK. :Sheldon: I believe that we just killed the dragon and while the others pillage the corpse I lead you to a secluded area where I attempt to remove your leather armor. dice It comes off. :Amy: Oh? :Sheldon: What do you do? :Amy: I…kiss you on the lips? :Sheldon: I kiss you back on the...(Rolls dice)...lips as well. Your turn. :Amy: I remove your armor. What do you do? :Sheldon: I erotically caress your...(Rolls dice)...nose. :Amy: Keep rolling! ---- :Bernadette Rostenkowski-Wolowitz: Burbank Airport, please. :Penny: Vegas, here we come! :Bernadette Rostenkowski-Wolowitz: No husbands, no boyfriends, no rules! :Amy Farrah Fowler: No rules? We're not going to get drunk and have a six-way with the Blue Man Group, are we? :Penny: No. :Amy Farrah Fowler: So there are some rules. :Bernadette Rostenkowski-Wolowitz: Fine. No boyfriends, no boyfriends, some rules. :Amy Farrah Fowler: Thank you. (Yells) Vegas! ---- :Raj: Lucy? :Lucy: Hey. Long time no see. :Raj: You don’t know me very well, but each time you crawl out a bathroom window to escape my company, it chips away at my masculinity. :Lucy: I’m sorry. :Raj: Why would you leave like that? :Lucy: You were pushing me. I clearly didn’t want to send my food back, and you tried to make me do it anyway. :Raj: Okay, if I upset you, then why didn’t you just say something? :Lucy: Well, how can I tell you I’m upset if I can’t tell the woman at Supercuts that my forehead’s my best feature? It’s scary. :Raj: Yeah, well, I like you a lot, and that’s scary for me. Mostly because you’re a proven flight risk. :Lucy: How could you like me a lot? :Raj: Well, uh, for one thing, you have bigger emotional problems than I do, and I find that very attractive in a woman. I, I don’t know. I just, I think you’re wonderful. :Lucy: I’m sweating out of my head. Gallery Spell6.jpg|Nervous date. Spell7.jpg|Your characters do it in the game. Spell8.jpg|Sheldon, will be ever be intimate? Spell9.jpg|Amy, what do you do? Spell10.jpg|Howard doing impersonations. Spel11.jpg|Howard, the dungeon master. Spell12.jpg|Sheldon and Amy. Spell13.jpg|The joy of playing D&D. Spell14.jpg|The gang playing D&D in apartment 4A. Spell15.jpg|Rolling the dice Vegas style. Spell16.jpg|The guys and the girls playing the game. Spell17.jpg|Down goes another troll! Lsp2.png|I don't like this. LSP1.png|Heading to Vegas! vanity 415.png|Chuck Lorre Productions, #415. See also * Taping reports by Kyzzx the Conqueror References Category:Episodes Category:Season 6 Category:Leonard-Penny Together Category:Shamy Category:Lucy Category:Articles With Photos Category:Lenny Category:Howardette Category:Howard-Bernie Married Category:Leonard Category:Sheldon Category:Howard Category:Bernadette Category:Raj Category:Amy Category:Penny Category:Transcripts Category:Penultimate Episode Category:Magic Category:Series 6 Category:Season 6 episodes Category:Series 6 episodes Category:Penny's Posse Category:Posse Category:Vegas Category:Las Vegas Category:2013 episodes Category:Vacation Category:Apartment 4A Category:The Big Bang Theory